


Троецарственное

by Grissel



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, глумление над классикой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: ...И все они бухали, и Цао Чжи бухал!





	Троецарственное

Я читаю про великих людей:  
Кто был сволочь, кто тиран, кто злодей.  
Даже если круглый был идиот,  
«Троецарствие» его воспоет.  
Лю Бэй был лицемером,  
А Гуань Юй болваном,  
Чжан Фэй совсем скотина,  
Людей он убивал.  
Дун Чжо был узурпатор,  
И сверх того развратник,  
Лю Се...ну это ладно…  
А Цао Чжи бухал.  
Размышляю я про эту байду,  
И приличного никак не найду,  
Хотя стараюсь я.  
Что взять с меня? Ну кто есть я?  
Пылинка в складках бытия!  
Что я? — Великие мужья  
Не смыслят ни гуя.  
Цао Цао был тираном,  
Кунмин был интриганом,  
А Чжоу Юй завистник,  
Он в гроб себя вогнал.  
Го Цзя был лютый бабник,  
Лу Су… ну это ладно…  
А Цао Чжи бухал!  
Люй Бу был полным лохом,  
Цао Пи бывал занудой,  
Ян Сю грешил азартом,  
Он в кости баловал!  
Цюань Сюань был прохиндеем,  
А брат его злодеем,  
А Юань Шу… ну это ладно…  
А Цао Чжи бухал!  
Юань Шао был бездарность,  
Го Сы был жалким трусом,  
А Сыма И коварен,  
Он власть себе забрал.  
И все они бухали,   
и все они бухали,  
И Цао Чжи бухал!

**Author's Note:**

> Гуй - нежить, неупокоенный мертвец, на русский обычно переводят как "черт" или "бес".  
> Художника всякий обидеть может, но Цао Чжи действительно бухал.


End file.
